Oneshot series: Dark side of the mirror
by Kyuubi-Naruto19
Summary: A series of one shot that take a dark look at ideas that I find in fanfiction. My own ideas on how these should go. Dark Naruto Yondaime Bashing.


I don't know about every one else but every now and then I get tired of all the fluff floating around so to combat it and give people the darkness that people crave, I present my 'One-shot series: The Dark side of the Mirror' Like some people I wonder what would happen if Naruto rejected his legacy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was an average day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and newly appointed Chunnin, 12-year old Uzumaki Naruto was summoned top the Hokage tower. He didn't know it but he was about to change his life and the villages forever.

Now we find ourselves in the presence of the Godaime Hokage and Jiraiya who were pouring over a scroll left by a former Legend of a shinobi. Let's see what their reading shall we?

'_My dearest Naruto,_

_If you're reading this then the sealing has been successful and Kyuubi is locked away never to return. I am sorry that I had to use you and the prison of that monster but as Hokage I could not ask that which I would not do myself. Even now as I write this I look upon you and weep for the things I'll miss: never being their for you first birthday, your first words, first steps, first try at throwing a kunai, first crush, graduating the academy, first mission, Chunnin, Jounin and ever thing else I you life. All I can ask is for you to forgive me for what I do, as there is no choice._

_Now onto you inheritance, at the bottom of this letter are five seals, in the first one is a Taijutsu scroll from your mother, who was the last of her clan, and the second contains my own Ninjutsu that I leave for you. These include Rasengan, and Haraishin. The next seal will contain the genjutsu from you clan, as the clan were genjutsu masters. This is possible thanks to the dojutsu, the Kon T_**_a_****_iyougan _**_(1), the next scroll is all of the information regarding the bloodline and is powers. The final scroll contains a creation of mine I never got to test, I call it the Hi-ken no Konoha. The blade is made similar to the Raijin no Ken, the sword of the Nidaime._

_I am out of time and Kyuubi draws even closer to the gate, I must go and I again ask forgiveness for what I am about to do my dear boy. Forgive me my son._

_Kazama Ika_**_z_****_uchi - Yondaime Hokage._**

Both Sannin were in a state of shock, the loveable blond they both loved like family was the son of the most powerful Hokage and the last of the great illusion clan. Knowing that Naruto needed to be told, Tsunade sent a summon for him.

Knock. Knock. Went the door as Naruto knocked. "Come in." Was the replay form his Obaa-chan as he opened the door.

"You called Baa-chan?" Naruto then ducked under the fifty-pound paperweight that was chucked at his head.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT!!!" yell the big bre- I mean bigheaded lady in green, who was hyperventilating at the use of the hated nickname. "Tsunade" said Jiraiya, in a deeper tone then Naruto had heard him talk in before. " Right listen Naruto while digging though scrolls I found a letter addressed to you, I think you should read it. After handing over the letter the Sannin sat back and waited.

Five minutes later, Naruto had finished the letter and had a unreadable expression on his face that was mirrored by the worried faces of the two old timers. The silence of the office was broken by the puff of smoke that singled the appearance of one Hatake Kakashi, copy-nin and pornoholic.

"You called Hokage-sama?" asked the forever-late Jounin.

"Yes Kakashi it appears and if that letter it correct then Naruto is the son of your sensei."

"NANI!!!!"

In suna a certain redhead looks at his brother and asks, "Did you hear something?" "Nope" "thought so"

Both continued picking flowers as their older sister sat back and drank some beer and watched football.

In wave, "Dad did you hear something?" "No dear, pass the peas please" "sure dad" "when is Naruto-Nii coming back?" asked a little boy. "In the spring" replied his mom.

Back in the leaf

Kakashi was picking his jaw off the ground, his former student was the son of the man he called father?

"He he so gaki what jutsu did the old man leave you? Asked the porn sage a.k.a. Ero-sennin.

"Rasengan and Haraishin among others, the Taijutsu to the clan and Genjutsu as well as a sword he made." Replied the blond in a voice full of venom.

"What's wrong gaki I thought you'd be happy you now know your heritage?" " It's the fact that I'm related to a bastered that's what!!!" yelled Naruto as he pounded his fist into the desk.

"Wha" started the three shell-shocked shinobi as Naruto moved to the candle on the desk of the Hokage and burned the letter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRAT THAT'S YOU INHERATENCE!!!!" screamed the Hentai-jiji as the letter became ash.

"What makes you think I want it?" asked a enraged Naruto.

"Well the fact that those jutsu would have helped you to become Hokage."

"I'll become Hokage with out that bastereds help. And I also want no part of the clan business. I will not use any thing left from either of those things that brought me into this world."

"So you" began Kakashi, "Yea I hate Yondaime and his wife, he's not my father, I don't have one now if you don't have a mission for me I am leaving.' And with that Naruto walked out on his past, his mother, his clan, his father and the room. In the days to come Naruto would push harder to become the thing he was, himself.

Back in the office

Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya were still trying to digest the fact that Naruto hated the Yondaime enough that he destroyed the only thing linking him to the man.

"Sensei told me he might hate Ika**z****uchi, but to hate he that much?" "Yes most unexpected to harbor that much hate." Spoke Tsunade, tears falling down her face from the failed attempt at giving her 'little brother' his past.**

**"So what do we do?" asked Kakashi.**

**"Nothing, and what happened in this room is forbidden from ever being know to any but the four of us. If Naruto wants nothing from his past we can't do anything about it. All we can do is keep it from ever reappearing." "So your going to cover up his past and let it be forgotten to time?!" asked a frantic **Jiraiya.

"Yes" "Well Tsunade I take it back the kid can rot here for all I care. I refuse to take him as my apprentice." With that the Ero-Gama jumped out the window and poofed out of sight.

"I need to leave I have a mission in one hour, good day Hokage-sama" and Kakashi poofed out.

"I need a lot of sake to deal with this."

END

Review and let me know what you think.

KN19


End file.
